1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attracting device, and more particularly to a fastener attracting device for attaching onto the tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, particularly the screw drivers, comprise a driving stem for engaging with and for driving the fasteners. Some of the driving stems are magnetized for attracting the fasteners. However, most of the driving stems are not magnetized and may not be used for attracting the fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.